The present invention relates to a terminal having a bus bar, and particularly to a terminal having a bus bar supported on a support portion made of resin.
An inverter device has been used for controlling external equipments such as a motor and takes the form of a structure in which semiconductor devices such as insulation gate bipolar transistors are mounted on an electronic circuit board. In addition, the inverter device has the structure to allow an external power source to supply electric power to the semiconductor devices using terminals having bus bars made of metallic plates or the like while enabling signals to be input or output.
Here, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-119068 relates to an inverter device. Specifically, when electric power is to be supplied to the electronic circuit board and a control board in the inverter device, a P-terminal and an N-terminal, connected to a two-phase DC power supply, are used to supply a direct current to a plurality of transistors mounted on the electronic circuit board.
Further, wirings connected to the respective transistors from the P-terminal are bifurcated to other wirings, which are connected to pin terminals for external connections. The pin terminals are connected to the control board via multicore cables so as to allow a voltage which is applied to the P-terminal as a high direct current voltage, to be supplied to the control board via the bifurcated wirings, the pin terminals and the multicore cables to permit the operation of the circuit board in use.